Chipmunk Theme-songs
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Songs sung by each individual chipmunk that I think goes with them the best. Rated T for possible bad language in the lyrics.
1. Alvin's song

**Hey everyone, Alvin here with a very special fanfic for you today. This one is gonna be good, don't forget to review.**

Screaming fans could be heard throughout the entire stadium as the chipmunks prepared for their concert. Alvin walked out on stage with his acoustic guitar and a headset microphone.

A band set up behind Alvin as he walked to the front of the stage, making the fans scream louder.

"Are you ready to rock!" yelled Alvin, causing more cheers

"Alright, well, tonight is going to be special. Tonight each one of me and my brothers is going to perform a song for you that we think describes us the best, more like our theme song if you will" said Alvin, the fans still yelling

The fans cheered louder as Alvin signaled the band and played his guitar.

**(Alvin)**

**I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in**

**It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win**

**This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be**

**(Tell me what you want)**

**I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs**

**And a bathroom I can play baseball in **

**And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me**

**(So what you need)**

**I'll need a credit card that's got no limit**

**And a big black jet with a bedroom in it**

**Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet**

**(Been there done that)**

**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars**

**My own star on Hollywood boulevard**

**Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me **

**(So how you gonna do it?)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**(Chorus)**

'**Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars**

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rock star**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rock star**

**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels**

**Hire eight bodyguards that like to beat up assholes**

**Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free**

**(I'll have a quesadilla on the house)**

**I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion**

**Get a front door key to the playboy mansion**

**Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me**

**(So how you gonna do it?)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**(Chorus)**

'**Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars**

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms**

**With the latest dictionary and today's who's who**

**They'll get you anything with that evil smile**

**Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rock star**

**I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors**

**Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser **

**Get washed up singers writing all my songs**

**Lip sing 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**

**Well we all just wanna be big rock stars**

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms**

**With the latest dictionary and today's who's who**

**They'll get you anything with that evil smile**

**Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rock star**

**Hey, hey I wanna be a rock star**

Alvin stops playing his guitar and smiles at the screaming crowd. He bows and walks off stage, leaving thousands of crazy screaming fans.

**Well, that was chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed that. The song was "Rockstar" by Nickelback. The next chapter will be Simon's song.**


	2. Simon's song

**Hey guys, Alvin here with another chapter of my theme-song story. This chapter is Simon's song. I do not own AATC or the song in this chapter.**

Alvin went back behind the curtain. Simon stepped out on stage, making the crowd go wild again. Simon could see lots of girls cheering and holding up signs that said "Simon" or "I Love You Simon" on them.

Simon had a custom blue Gibson guitar. He had been taking lessons from Alvin for weeks to learn how to play this one song.

"Thank you, everyone" he spoke into the mic, "And now, my song"

He slowly played a tune on his guitar while the rest of the band waited for their cue.

**(Simon)**

**Here I stand, Helpless and left for dead**

The rest of the band joined in and the crowd went wild.

**Close your eyes**

**So many days go by**

**Easy to find what's wrong**

**Harder to find what's right**

**I believe in you**

**I can show you that**

**I can see right through**

**All your empty lies**

**I won't stay long**

**In this world so wrong**

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Trembling**

**Crawling across my skin**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes**

**Stealing the life of mine**

**I believe in you**

**I can show you that**

**I can see right through**

**All your empty lies**

**I won't stay long**

**In this world so wrong**

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Hold on**

**Hold on (hold)**

Simon wailed on his guitar, hitting every note perfectly. Alvin watched backstage, a huge smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Well done, my student, well done"

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Hold on**

**Hold on**

The song fades and the music comes to a stop. The crowd goes wild. Simon takes a bow and waves as he walks off the stage. As he walked behind the curtain, Alvin was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at him.

"Nice work, bro, I taught you well" he laughed.

Simon chuckled and walked backstage to get some water and wait for Theodore's performance.

**Well, that was chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Remember I do not own any of the songs in this story.**

**The song was "Dance with the devil" by Breaking Benjamin**

**Until next time, Alvin out**


End file.
